Man's best friend
by MusicalTB2
Summary: International Rescue get called out to America after hearing about noises in a storm drain, but what's down there? I do not own Thunderbirds


_The rain fell heavily and a man hidden in a dark hooded jacket walked through the empty streets of San Francisco carrying a large sack, as he walked, he hit the bag as if trying to shut up something inside, he paused by a storm drain and smiled under the dim street lights before dumping the bag into the dark drain before running off with a laugh._

The sun shone brightly down onto Tracy island and the residents were in the kitchen enjoying breakfast, a meal usually put on hold due to the never ending distress calls passed to the space station above them, Grandma Tracy slid a plate of warm bagels into the middle of the table and the boys helped themselves.

"Wow grandma, these are great!" Gordon grinned as he wiped butter from the side of his lip.

Grandma smiled at him, "You may be pleased to know I've been practicing on my cooking side."

"Well it's done the trick, and I mean that in the best way possible." He jolted suddenly and glared across the table, "Owww!"

Scott smirked from across the table after just kicking his brother's shin, then looked at the bagel, "These really are good grandma."

"Thank you. There'll be more where this came from. I'll start on lunch now I think."

Back in San Francisco, a young couple were out walking in the late afternoon sunshine after the rain when they heard noises coming from the drain, one of them stopped.

"Stacey come on, there looks like more rain coming."

"In a minute Mike, I can hear something coming from the drain."

"It's probably just water babe, let's go."

Stacey began to walk again when she heard a yelp, "OK Mike that was not water, care to explain?"

Mike turned back and knelt by the drain trying to look down, "It's too dark, is it possible someone is down there?"

"A child you mean?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is. It's stuck." Mike stood up and wiped his jeans down.

"Who should we report this to?"

"Try the cops first? They might have a suggestion."

Stacey nodded, "I guess they're our best bet," She got out her phone and dialed 911, as she spoke to the officer Mike checked the drain again, "Thank you, bye. Mike, they say they can come but they don't have the correct equipment for this. They suggested we try to get through to International Rescue."

Mike frowned, "Really, the cops can't help us? Well I hope those rescue boys can, how do we call them?"

Stacey shook her head, "I don't know, there must be a way."

Mike checked his I-watch and went to a call button, "I'll try anything once. Calling International Rescue? Hello, anyone?"

John spun the globe round in Thunderbird 5 and located the position of the call, "This is International Rescue, go ahead."

"HA! I don't believe it, it worked! Thank you for answering, my girlfriend and I were walking just now and we heard a strange noise coming from the storm drain."

John raised his eyebrow slightly, "What kind of noise?" How he hoped this wasn't a prank call.

"Were not sure, it was like whining or pained cries. I don't think it was human though, more like an animal."

John bit his lip slightly, "Alright, we'll come and investigate it, stay where you are and keep listening out for the sounds."

"Thank you so much." The call went dead and Mike smiled at Stacey, "They're coming."

"International Rescue, we have a situation."

"What's wrong John?" Scott looked up at his brother's hologram.

"Just had a call from San Francisco, America. A couple were walking past a storm drain and they've heard noises coming from it."

"And this isn't a prank call?" Virgil frowned.

"They didn't sound like they were making a joke, they sounded genuinely concerned."

"FAB. Should I go alone?" Scott edged forwards on his seat.

"Not alone, Virgil could you take Thunderbird 2 as well?"

"No problem. Gordon, lets suit up."

"Thunderbirds are go!" Scott went over to the lamps and nodded to Virgil who stood with his back to the portrait.

Down in the storm drain, the unknown victims moved around uncomfortably and whined again as if begging for someone to rescue them, Mike listened from above and he shook his head in confusion, "What the heck is down there?"

Stacey joined him, "They're making noise again, what if its just rats?"  
"No, these are bigger. Plus, rats don't whine. Look out for those rescue guys Stace."

"Sure Mike."

Thunderbird 1 took lead and left Thunderbird 2 in the distance, as he flew Scott checked in with John again, "Any change on the situation John?"

"Afraid not, however the authorities have cleared the area for our arrival, there's not much else they can do."

"FAB. Activating scram jets."

Thunderbird 1 circled over San Francisco and down onto the position of the storm drain, she lowered and Scott brought her down gently in the street, he jumped out of the cockpit and made his way over to the drain, Mike and Stacey smiled at him.

"What's in the drain then?"  
Mike shrugged, "We really don't know, it doesn't sound like anything we've heard before."

Scott drummed his fingers against his grapple launcher thoughtfully, "Well there's not much I can do until Thunderbird 2 gets here."

Stacey looked down at the drain, "Is there anything you can do?"

Scott smiled at her, "I guess I can't just stand here." He got out the laser and got to work widening the drain's gap so that he or Virgil could get down.

"Approaching danger zone, Scott you there?"

"Virgil there you are, come down on the west side. You should have enough space, make quick, I need you or Gordon down that hole."  
"FAB. Be there in five." Virgil signed off and landed the other side of the street, the engines powered down and he grabbed some equipment.

"What is he on about Virgil? What sort of hole?" Gordon stood up to follow his brother.

"Who knows, but it better not be about plumbing holes or something."

Gordon laughed, "Yeah, if its that, he can go down alone."

Virgil and Gordon left Thunderbird 2 and found Scott with the two locals, Mike and Stacey smiled at them and explained the situation.

"Virgil, think you can get down there?" Scott asked.

"Don't see why not. I'll lower myself down on the grapple line."

"Should I go down too Scott?" Gordon watched as Virgil locked the line to his belt.

"No, stay up here with me. Virgil will be fine."

"I'll call you down if I need you Gordo." Virgil disappeared.

Gordon looked at Scott then back at the hole where a torch faded out as their brother eased himself down the drain, "Scott, if it starts to rain again Virgil is screwed."

Scott smiled at him, "We won't let him be screwed Gordo. He can do this."

Virgil reached the bottom and took out a small knife to open the bag, he yelped and fell backwards as the victims inside jumped out at him, "No, stop it!"

Scott's eyes widened, "Virgil? Bro what is it?"

Virgil laughed, "I don't believe it, they're puppies."

Stacey gasped, "Someone chucked puppies down a storm drain? Oh how disgusting, who could do such a thing?"

Scott frowned, "Make a harness Virgil, if more rain comes, you're in trouble."

"Already on it Scott," Virgil got to work on the harness for the puppies.

"How many are there Virgil? Dogs have lots usually."

Virgil looked around at the barking, "There are six, Gordo I might need you."

"FAB. Can't wait to see these little guys." Gordon fired his grapple alongside Virgil's and went down to join him, he landed and immediately grinned, "Awwh they're so cute."

"Maybe I'll give you one for your birthday." Virgil smirked and helped the first two puppies into the harness, "Scott, first two coming up."

"Standing by." Scott knelt down by the drain and Mike joined him, "Thanks."

"Least I can do."

The first two puppies came up on the line and Scott released them from the line, he smiled as one of them licked his hand, "Hello you, here, somewhere safe."

Gordon shouted up, "Have you got them?"

Scott replied almost instantly, "Yep, send the next ones."

"They're nearly at the top."

Scott looked back as two more puppies came up, "Yep, I've got them."  
"The last two are coming up with us."

Scott scratched the puppy's ears and smiled, "Sure thing, they're all fine up here."

Virgil and Gordon clambered up with the last two puppies and rejoined Scott who was holding two.

"What do we do with them now?" Gordon chuckled as one of the puppies licked his face.

The police came over and thanked International Rescue, "Thank you for that great rescue. Would you like one of the puppies?"

Virgil smiled at Gordon, "Well, one wouldn't hurt."

"Virgil, no."

"Come on Scott, please?!" Gordon begged with the puppy.

Scott chuckled, "Oh alright then. Since the one in your arms is so affectionate we'll take him."

Gordon grinned, "Yes! You're coming home with us."

Stacey and Mike smiled at the other puppies, "Mike, can we have a couple of them?"

Mike nodded, "They need homes so of course. But what about the others?"

The police held the others and smiled, "Well find good homes for them, and to be honest, I'm sure the service could find them very useful to us."

Scott nodded, "Well thank you for calling us. These guys needed saving."

Gordon smiled as the puppy yawned in his arms, "Let's get this guy home."

Stacey picked up a puppy, "Thank you International Rescue."

"Our pleasure." Scott smiled and went back to Thunderbird 1.

Virgil and Gordon went back to Thunderbird 2 and began the take off, they sat down in the seats and Gordon held the puppy in his lap.

"What are you going to call him Gordon?"

Gordon smiled, "I was thinking about calling him Jeffery."

Virgil couldn't help but smile back, "Inspired by dad?"

"Not Jefferson, just Jeffery."

"I know bro, it's just it sounds similar. I think that's a great name."

Gordon scratched the puppy behind his ears, "Welcome to the Tracy family Jeffery."

The boys landed home and made their way to the lounge with the puppy, Scott laughed again hearing that the puppy had been called Jeffery.

"Awwh Gordon, he's adorable, hey you." Kayo stroked the puppy gently who licked her hand.

"This is Jeffery, our rescue victim." Gordon looked down at the puppy.

"Did you boys really bring a puppy home?" Grandma shook her head, "We already have Max to deal with."

Virgil laughed and sat down at the piano, "Jeffery is different, he's cuter."

The puppy barked as Virgil began to play and Gordon let him go over to the piano where he ran between Virgil's legs, "He's much more playful too Grandma."

Virgil picked the puppy up from where he was chewing his laces on his boots, "He'll need to be housetrained however."

"I'm sure Gordon will have no trouble in doing that." Kayo smirked.

Gordon laughed sarcastically at her, "Very funny. Let's go Jeffrey, clearly no-one gets you here."

Virgil laughed, "We do Gordon, we love this puppy as much as you."

Gordon took the puppy from Virgil and smiled, "I think I'm going to take him to my room, get him used to the house."

Virgil smiled, "See you later little brother."

Gordon stroked the puppy and went to his room, the puppy yawned with a whine and started to fall asleep, "Hectic day right? It's like that a lot here," He placed the puppy down on a fleece at the end of his bed, "Here you are buddy, comfy?" Jeffrey licked Gordon's hand sleepily, "Awwh, sleep well my little guy."


End file.
